


Fanart: Ward & Kara, a moment of rare peace

by AstridV



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU obviously, F/M, Fanart, Grant Ward Deserved Better, Kara Palamas Deserved Better, THEY DESERVE IT, a moment of peace for these two, and a dog, who cares about canon these days anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a couple prompts for Kara, Grant and puppies so: voilà. :o)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Ward & Kara, a moment of rare peace




End file.
